Torment, Lust, Love
by xXxDemonica Di NoxisxXx
Summary: he can't seem to forget her and she seems to be haunted by him as well, will these two join together in getting eachother out of their system? or will they end up in a way they didn't think they would? a/n:sorry i'm not very good with sumeries loydxMilly


torment, lust, love

Milly stood by the offices window staring out at such a grim, cloudy sky during her break before she went on the air for the forecast. "i can't believe I'm even thinking about you!" she said biting her lip, holding back tears. only a year has passed since she had graduated and had annulled the marriage with Loyd. she had known it was what she had to do. not only because he would have been shocked that she had chosen such a career but because she had felt that he wasn't serious. 'i need a real man. someone serious, not someone who plays around with technological toys and does not know the difference between work and play' Milly chastised herself. 'pull it together Milly! you can do this! I'll show Nina that i can do this' she said to herself as she got control of her emotions. "oi! Blondie, your on in 10 minutes!" one of the camera men said to her looking at her up and down. 'disgusting pervert' she mental told him as she went to a mirror and checked her make-up and how she looked. she was dressed in a form fitting long skirt which reached past her knees by an inch and a white chemise with a black jacket around her. 'maybe i can find someone just like Loyd but different. a serious someone' she thought as she blew herself a kiss and got ready for her call time. 'I'll have to ask my father if he knows someone. that should make it easier. she'll just tell him some traits she wants' she nodded her head in approval.

Loyd sat back staring at his lab's ceiling lost in thought. 'this is the third time today that I'm thinking about you Milly Ash ford. why! why must you pollute my thoughts in such a manner! technology is my life! i create knight mares such as Lancelot and weapons for it. i have no room in my life for someone such as you!' he told himself as he thrusts his mind back into calculations and status' of his most prized creation the Lancelot, piloted by the knight of seven suzaku. "you seem to be lost in thought Loyd-sama, is there something...or someone that interrupts you so?" Cecile, his assistant, said from beside him bringing in his lunch. "no one can interrupt me from my thoughts! they're far to important" he said as he looked at the plate and saw sandwiches. he reached out and grabbed one diligently as he stuffed the tip in his mouth. 'and her cooking will never get better, why do i torture myself so' he said grimly, though at the moment he had no need to think on such matters. quickly he pushed all thoughts of his ex-fiance to the back of his mind. 'your not for me! you impudent brat who became such a success in weather forecasting' he told himself.

"oh enough is enough!" Cecile said frowning down at him with hands on her hips. "would you just go get her already?! save yourself the heartache! you like her enough to think of her during work, that should be a merit in itself. if she tortures you so then end it by going out on a date with her and realize at last that you are not meant for her!" she said and he smirked "are you jealous my dear Cecile?" she stiffened. "why you....you...."she sighed "no it's just pestering me that you let your mind wonder when there is work to be done" she quickly explained. "your the one always telling me i should go out more often, could you have meant with you?" he knew teasing her would only give him a second degree burn on his ego but he needed something, anything to take his mind off of Milly Ash ford. she humphed and turned on her heal without another word to him. "i see your still locked up here" said a deep casual voice. Loyd turned to see Schneider behind him. "oh I'm sorry didn't hear you come in, what is it?"

"loyd!" cecil said in a scathing tone and then turned to the prince "i'm sorry he still forgets his maners" loyd simply raised an eyebrow and completely turned his attention to the young prince. "so what news brings you here?"

"nothing to important, I'm hosting a banquet soon and i would like it if you were there in case zero decides to show up. with the Lancelot of coarse along with its pilot" he said smirking to himself. "very well, as his majesty commands." he said in a defeated fake tone. in reality he wanted to go so that he could look for a new bride who could make him forget of the Ash ford weather girl. as Schneider turned to leave he said over his shoulder "be sure to bring a mask of some sort"

'a banquet!, that's his bright idea of meeting new men? a banquet! calm yourself Milly, this could actually work. but a masked banquet...well it was worth a shot.' she needed to marry and soon seeing that her father keeps pestering her with atrocious men who are only out to look for a breeding machine. how she wished that she could have a marriage like her parents. so full of love and devotion with 3 kids at the most. 'oh who am i kidding, i'll never find love. children yes but not made out of love, more like for pathetic politics' she thought bitterly as she drove to her new home in Kyoto. a small mansion, with plenty of help, and plenty of privacy. and very lonely. she sighed as she parked her car and allowed the man who was set to put it in the garage for her take it. "let's see the banquet is in three days. i need the perfect gown with the perfect mask and the perfect shoes as well as a purse"

~ three days later ~

'that's it I'm going to shoot myself!' Milly said thankful she had her mask on at the moment seeing that three men had told her she absolutely extravagant and if she would love to marry them. Unfortunate for them she had refused and had walked away. Milly slowly walked to an outside terrace and looked out toward the wonderful gardens below. "They're breathtaking aren't they?" came a strange yet familiar voice, she knew she should recognize it but it seemed that at the moment her emotions were getting the better of her. "Yes, exquisite, it kinda of makes me feel like in a dream" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Slowly she allowed herself to think that a garden so lush and fine could be hers one day.

At first he could not believe his eyes, a beautiful woman was dancing elegantly with all available bachelors, smiling gently and laughing at what they told her; little did he know was that, that was Milly Ash ford, the woman who constantly tortured his state of mind, his ex-fiance. She danced gracefully and professionally that as she was moved about the dance floor, it was impossible to avert his eyes to others. "It seems you have your sites set on Miss Ash ford once more Sir Loyd" said a soft feminine voice behind him. he turned and saw Cecile wearing a very revealing gown that showed her full breasts and slender figure. "And it seems you have your sights set on a male such as myself Cecile" he retorted knowing that she would blush and refute him "absolutely not. I am looking for a man of politeness, and honesty as well as handsome and charming. Obviously you only have one of those assets." she said and she looked out at the dancing crowd. A man of the age of 27 came toward them and politely asked Cecile to dance. Still his eyes followed the charming woman who politely excused herself and walked toward the terrace above the wonderful gardens. "They're breathtaking aren't they?" he said not believing how lovely she was when the moonlight hit her pale skin that her navy blue gown so generously showed, he looked her up and down taking in every detail of her little lithe body with full curves and long legs that were smooth and silky looking. It was a backless gown and he was very sure that the front of it hid very little. He had not payed attention to what she had said but suddenly he caught himself saying "I don't remember seeing such a gown when we were engaged" she had turned swiftly, though her face was covered by a half mask he could see that her blue eyes were wide in disbelief. "Loyd...I mean....Good evening good sir" she said quickly and breathlessly as she gave a quick curtsy. "Still very polite as far as I can see Miss ash ford"

"Milly, please call me Milly, after all we were almost married" she said in a hushed tone. He took the chance to inspect her gown fully now. It showed only the top of her breasts and tied around the back of her neck, in the center was a small diamond cut which showed her belly button and the smooth skin around it. It was tight around her thighs and it was only that long. "If I remember correctly, you always showed very little skin when we were engaged" he watched her blush as he took in the details of the unmasked part of her face. Her lush full sinful lips meant only for nights of pure bliss. Her strong jaw and her silky soft skin that he dared not touch for fear of his emotions get the better of him. "Yes well, it was only decent, I'm sure you wouldn't have liked me parading in gowns such as these every time I were around you" she worded her reply careful and he could see her gulp a little air. "I don't mind if you dress like this for me. I believe it would have shown that i was quite a lucky man to have such an interesting beauty"

"Loyd, why is it that you haunt my every thought?" she whispered, his eyes had widened in slight surprise though she would not be able to tell due to his full face mask. He was not prepared for such a question and he felt a bit out of control. "I do not know, perhaps you can answer the same question for me Miss....Milly" he whispered. the wind had picked up slightly bringing him her rosy smell to his slightly covered nose. "Why do you torment me so?" he asked her and she had only looked away. He looked around and saw that there was no one near. He stepped closer to her and she stepped forward, he enjoyed to play cat and mouse, so he continued to slowly step toward her until she had hit the railing of the end of the terrace. "oh, it seems my little kitten has run out of places to escape" he murmured as he took one last step and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, his other taking off his mask so that he could lean in slightly, feeling her quick breath on his lips. His eyes traveled there and saw that they were trembling. Something in him broke as he allowed himself to kiss her wonderful lips gently. She didn't relax into him like he wanted to. he thought to himself 'please end my torment' as he deepened the kiss a bit more. slowly she began to give in and kiss him back, he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and politely asked for entrance and when she gave it he stroked her tongue with his slowly, gingerly allowing her time to back away or at the very least push him away. One arm wrapped itself around her slim waist and the other held her head still for his kiss. 'Milly...' he said to himself, craving something he knew she would not give so very easily. She seemed to whimper slightly as she allowed her arms to tangle in his grayish blue hair, molding her body to his. He growled and pulled back slightly "Milly, tell me to stop, or this will go somewhere you would probably would want with your husband" he said gruffly, his voice hoarse. He tried to regain control of himself. "At the moment I would like nothing more Sir Loyd, It seems I will never marry, for I search for love before marriage" she responded; again he lost control of all emotions and kissed her once more. "then quickly lets go somewhere as I can not wait to have you my dear Milly" he said afterwards and she smiled. "Ash ford academy is close by, they have rooms there that are vacant" she whispered and both walked into the party inside and left with Milly's arm gently laying on his.

Ash ford Academy, Bedroom.....(A/n: beware of lemon!)

As soon as the door closed Loyd had savagely attacked Milly with long passionate kisses and pushed her against the door gently, his hands caging her in his embrace. "My dear, beautiful kitty" he said to her before he kissed her again roughly. His hands wondered over her full curve and came to hold her bottom in his large hands as he made her body come closer to his making her feel his very prominent erection. "Loyd!" she gasped and looked up at him as he was a good head taller than her. "What's the matter my dear? Afraid" he said taunting her. "Afraid? you think I'm afraid?" she questioned stiffly and then she moved her hips against him. rubbing her entire body against his. He groaned and nipped her ear as he felt himself growing impossibly harder. "you, sweet Milly are secretly a seductress" he moaned again as she did it again. "What makes you say so Loyd?" she asked as she untucked his shirt before removing his coat which somehow unbuttoned itself on the way here and his shirt. Her soft hands slid against his pale chest which surprisingly wasn't what she expected. "What's the matter, not what you expected?" she shook her head immediately. She gasped as she felt his rough hands on her thighs slowly lifting her gown up. He leaned his head down and suckled on of her breasts through the thin fabric covering it. She moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in his hair and arched into his mouth. Whoever knew that a woman's moans would get to him? he fought not to lose entire control wanting to making this last. "Oh" she whispered in pain as he had bit her now erect nipple through its clothing. He withdrew his hands from her thighs missing the silken flesh he had found there and had untied the knot that was keeping her dress up and her beauty away from him. She wore only a thin bra and he smiled as he saw the small pink nipple through them. "It seems you are quite the dresser for this time and age" he said as he pulled it further down to her waist where the rest of her gown met. "At the moment I can not wait to have you my sweet kitten" he said as he took a nipple into his mouth and his hand massaged the other. She moaned and bucked her hip against his making him groan. He shifted slightly to have his knee go between her legs and she took the opportunity to slowly move against it making her moan louder. He was hard as a rock and needed her more than ever. Her fingers came into contact with his pants and they soon were gone as well as his boots. "Milly" he said as he grabbed her long shapely legs and wrapped them around his waist, her wet center coming into full contact with his erection. Both moaned and gasped. "Are you sure?" he asked, knowing very well that he should ask her first while he still could pull back. "yes" came her breathless reply. Slowly he lifted her onto his erection and brought her down on it. "Oh my..." she said and he clenched his teeth as he felt her silken walls tighten at his invasion and slowly gave in to him as he pushed further in. He groaned slightly as he came to the small membrane inside of her. "oh gods,...." he said as he felt it give way and he continued until he was deep inside of her core. "sweet...gods your so tight! and wet and so very warm Milly!" he said as he hid his face in her neck. Only just then realizing that she still had her mask on. "This will have to go" he said and took it off to show her glazed lust filled eyes, full lips swollen from his kisses, high elegant cheekbones and a small perfect nose. he looked down upon her and slowly withdrew out of her and thrusts back in gently and slowly. Her eyes widened and a mewl escaped as she closed her eyes at such pleasure. He moaned feeling her walls tighten around him. He moved again only this time she moved to meet him and he seemed to only go deeper. "Oh..." she said her mouth shaped i a slight 'o' "Faster Loyd, oh please" she said uninhibited of any restraints on her language now. He complied with her wish and went faster and deeper than before and he once again took her nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and biting it gently making her moan louder and tighten harder on him making him go much harder than before. "Loyd! oh Loyd! you feel so good!" she said in his ear as he continued to move groaning every now and again as he occasionally said things such as "Milly, your so tight!" she seemed to be on the edge of something wonderful and she tightened her hold on his hair, She panted and moaned and gasped every now and again in his ear as he took her against the door like some savage and growled out "Cum for me my little kitten!" as if the words were all she needed she climaxed around him making him yelp in pleasure as he continued to thrust once, twice, and a third time and came after her. He put her down and leaned his weight against the door "amazing" he said "absolutely amazing" she smiled up at him languidly and yawned slightly "Don't think I'm done with you yet my little kitten, the night has just begun" he said to her smiling and laughing as he saw her eyes widened. "Well you see...I thought men could only go once" she said blushing "That would be the average rate, but tell me, am I an average man?" she blushed even more brightly and said "Well, Your very well endowed so no...I believe not" he smiled at her terminology. "It seems I am more than just average" he said as he turned her and pushed her along to the bed and continued their lustful making there.

late the next afternoon

Milly smiled as she stretched languidly and looked at her watch. Shock overcame her and she shot up in bed and looked around for her scattered clothing. "Oh gods I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" she hissed and quickly and quietly put on her clothing and was about to slip out the door when a mumbled "And where are you going?" came from the bed. Images from last night came to her and she blushed "I do have a job I need to get to you know" she said as she slipped out the door and couldn't help but hear a soft chuckling come from inside.

Loyd smiled up at the ceiling with his arms tucked behind his head. Having Milly 5 times last night in a different position was marvelous, he had no idea what he was doing of coarse so he had allowed instinct to take over. He quickly jolted out of his thoughts as he dressed quickly as well and went off to work. But as soon as he got there, there was no Cecile in sight. 'wonder where she's gone off to' he said as he set about to working on new weaponry for the Lancelot Albion and the other Knight mares. He was thinking of Milly whenever he had allowed the thoughts to consume him when Cecile came in "Late are we? had a nice evening I suppose" she blushed at his comment "The same could be said about you as I can see that love bite on your neck" she said smiling ruefully at him. he stiffened "love bite?" he said and she held out her make up mirror and he angled it to his neck and saw nothing on his left but thee on his right side was a small love bite. he laughed and said to himself 'kitten you'll pay for that' he handed the mirror back to her. "So I take it you took my advice and got Miss Ash ford out of your system?"

"unfortunately, no, she's still very much there"

"then i suppose the only solution would be to marry her quickly don't you think" she said and he was caught by surprise. he toyed with the thought in his mind and liked it. but could the feelings he had felt last night be named love? he sorted through his feelings and said "Well it seems i have fallen madly in love with her. Why not?" Cecile laughed and shook her head. "The question is how will you propose to her. I sure hope not like the last time when you said 'lets get hitched!' " she said and he blushed. What was he thinking at the moment wasn't probably about Milly at the time but of the Lancelot so he had let his thoughts be heard though he had only meant it in a joking matter but was surprised to see her not reject. "I know just the perfect place"

_meet me on the roof of ashford academy, where the garden is_

was the only thing he said to her before he had hung up. She hoped desperately that he didn't regret last night as she had enjoyed it immensely so. 'what am i saying, its not like I'm in love with him! not after only one night....or am i?' she said to herself as she paced slightly around the lush garden roses. "There you are kitten!" he said happily 'no it doesn't seem like he regrets anything' she said inwardly to her self while saying "hello Loyd, Was there something you wanted to tell me?" he went down on one knee and held her hand. "Milly Ash ford, since the moment i have met you i was captivated, granted that your father had set it up and at my job no less. there was something about you that i just couldn't let go of and now i know why. Milly ash ford, forgive for taking this far to fast once more but Marry me. I love you Milly. I've loved you since i first proposed. I was haunted by you after you had broken off our engagement. But i knew your reasons were to find love before marriage. And ever since then, i could not stop thinking of you not even if i threw myself into my work" he stopped and looked into her wide shocked eyes. he hoped she would say yes

'he proposed...in a garden...on a clear day that allows the flowers to bloom more...he remembered that I love gardens as lush as this one...do i love him?.....yes....i do......' she said to herself and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Loyd I will marry you, I love you too" she said nodding and he dug in his coat pocket to get a beautiful diamond ring customized at the edges with small flowers with diamonds in the middle. On the inside was engraved 'I love you til the end of eternity' she blushed as he stood and pulled her close to him and kissed her with all his might and wiped away her tears gently. He broke away quickly before she could deepen it and hugged her.

2 weeks later the two were married and soon they found that they were awaiting their first child.

and 1 month before the due date Milly Ash ford gave birth to a beautiful set of twins, the girl with Gray blue hair and shocking blue eyes and a boy with blond hair and Loyd's eyes. they were named 'Anne and Aidyn'

Milly ash ford Asplund was became a renowned weather caster who occasionally helped her husband come up with technology that will not be sabotaged by the weather.


End file.
